


Fallen - Comic Fanart

by Belladonna_Q, mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel John, Fallen Angels, Fanart, Gen, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene in particular is from Chapter 2 of Fallen and it is so brilliant and amazing! I am in awe!! *bows down and grovels* I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy! </p><p>:D</p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen - Comic Fanart

  
  



End file.
